Kazuma Kiryu
Kazuma Kiryū is the main protagonist in the Yakuza series Fanon Wiki Idea's So Far *Wei Shen vs Kazuma Kiryu *Kingpin vs Kazuma Kiryu *Tadaomi Karasuma VS Kazuma Kiryu ''Possible Opponents *Jonathan Joestar (''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Peko Pekoyama (Danganronpa) *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *Shizuo Heiwajima (Durarara!) *The Punisher (Marvel) History Born on June 17, 1968 (Blood type O), Kiryū lost his parents at a young age and was raised in the Sunflower Orphanage where he met Nishiki Akira, who became his best friend, the latter's sister Yuko and Yumi Sawamura. Kazama became a father figure for Kiryū and raised him like his own; fostering close ties. When Kiryū graduated from junior high school, with Kazama's support and guidance, he and Nishiki were introduced into the Dojima Family, Tojo Clan's most powerful subsidiary. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Kazuma Kiryu * Birth: 17th June 1968 * Height: 184 Cm * Weight: 88 Kg * Blood type: O * Owner of the Sunshine Orphanage. * Adopted father of Haruka Sawamura. Weapons * Kendo Sticks * Katanas * Umbrellas * Iron pipes * Handguns. * Sniper Rifle. * Grenades. * Anti-Tank Missile. * And many other weapons. Skills and Abilities * Martial Arts teach by Komaki, which combines traditional Martial Arts with Jiu-Jitsu and Aikido. ** Trained in the Komaki style by both Satoru and Shinnosuke Komaki. ** Trained in Kung Fu by Granny White of the Snake Flower Triad. * The ability to switch up his Styles (Refer to Yakuza 0 and Yakuza Kiwami). ** Brawler Style: Basically his unrefined slower version of his regular style. ** Rush Style: Speed boxing style. *** Can dodge up to 3 times. *** Speed increases exponentially. *** Loses the ability to carry weapons or grapple. ** Beast Style: *** Easily Kazuma's slowest and Strongest style. *** Is able to tank hits from regular opponents. *** Can automatically grab weapons nearest to him mid-combo. *** As a taunt Kiryu roars which knocks enemies backwards. ** Legendary/Dragon of Dojima Style: *** His usual fighting Style from the various Yakuza Series. * Expert close range weapon combat. ** Can use almost anything as a weapon. *** Ranging from Traffic cones, crates, and bikes to name a few. ** Learned sword Mastery from Komaki. ** Learned Nunchaku, Kali Stick and Tonfa by Yonashirol * HEAT MOVES: Which require Ki to pull off. * Heat Sniping: Kiryu aims with extreme accuracy at enemy weak spots or explosive objects in the environment. * Dragon Spirit: Allows Kiryu to become invincible and deal more damage, however, this drains his Heat gauge and when it's empty it ends. * Environmental damage. * Extreme Heat Mode: Kiryu becomes stronger, faster and more durable. He also gains extreme heat moves where he can drastically increase the damage of the last attack in a combo. Feats * Survived being tortured for hours. * Fought through waves of high ranking MIA soldiers and CIA agents. ** Defeated Albert Wesker Andre Richardson multiple times barehanded while he had multiple weapons. * Briefly Became the 4th Chairman of the Tojo Clan shortly after Masa Sera's Death. ** Though that reign was short-lived after deciding to retire and was succeeded by Yukio Terada. * Survived the top of Millenium Tower exploding with no injuries. * Shattered the top half of a statue with one punch. * Survive and eventually defeated the tiger and can stop a bull mid charge before throwing it. ** Knocked out a Tiger with a single strike. * Survives gunshot wounds from multiple series. * Survive being stabbed in the stomach by Goh Hamazaki. ** Though this nearly killed him. * Multiple time Coliseum champion. ** Defeated Gary "Buster" Holmes, Daniel Feldman and Kikuan Prymuk. * Defeated Goro Majima on multiple occasions. ** Majima can evade close-range gunfire, has punched the floor of a building so hard that it shattered and survived a building busing bomb at point blank range. * Defeated Masayoshi Tanimura and Shun Akiyama simultaneously. * Can match Taiga Saejima in strength. ** Saejima is able to knock out a massive bear by punching it in the head, stop a speeding car with his hands and shatter boulders with a punch. * Casually defeats high-ranking members of his former clan and many others. ** Fought 100 Tojo Clan members with little trouble. * Defeated his Foster Father's twin brother, Joji Fuma. * Defeated Ryuji Goda after being shot twice in the chest. * Casually sidestepped two RPG. * Casually sidestepped a bullet. ** Did so multiple times in a row while fighting Andre Richardson. * Shot an RPG out of the air. ** If you fail the QTE, Kiryu tanks an RPG. * Defeated Lau Ka Long twice. * Killed the Okiazuchi Omega. ** Tanked the explosion that occurred from shooting the Anti-Tank Missile that was lodged in the Okiazuchi Omega's rib cage. * Has defeated Jo Amon on several different occasions. ** Amon has canons, dual pistols, electrical swords, satellite lasers, exploding drones and exploding Roombas. * Beat Hangman who can shatter a stone wall by bumping his head against it. * Killed a giant octopus with a harpoon. * Punched a great white shark in the face then killed with a harpoon. * Is a surprisingly great singer. * Along with Majima, he has fought alongside Mega Man X, Morrigan, Ryu, Jin Kazama and Segata Sanshiro (Project X Zone 2). Weaknesses * Too trusting in many cases. * Despite being a Yakuza for over ten years, he might be the worst Yakuza ever. * Usually jumps head first into situations regardless of the risks. ** To the point that he would rather settle a rivalry then get away from the giant bomb that he's trapped next to. * A lot of his attacks require a certain amount of Heat to pull off. * Dragon Spirit requires a lot of Heat to use and it drains it at a rapid pace. * Extreme Heat Mode lasts a very short while. Quotes * "Step the fuck up, it's time to die." * "Just your bad luck, to run into me." * "If you don't pay your debts, then I'm what you get." Gallery PXZ2-Kazuma.png|Kazuma Kiryu as he appears in Project X Zone 2 kazuma_kiryu___yakuza_5_render_by_yukizm-d8hcs8m.png|Kazuma Kiryu as he appears in Yakuza 5 |A younger Kazuma Kiryu as he appears in Yakuza 0 Kiryu's_Brawler_Style.jpg|Kiryu using Brawler Style in Yakuza 0 Kiryu's_Rush_Style.jpg|Kiryu using Rush Style in Yakuza 0 Kiryu's_Beast_Style.jpg|Kiryu using Beast Style in Yakuza 0 Kazuma_Kiryu_in_Yakuza_6.jpg|Kazuma in Yakuza 6 Nishiki_vs_Kiryu.png|Kiryu fighting against his longtime friend and sworn brother, Akira Nishikiyama Kiryu_vs_Shimano.gif|ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Male Category:Japan Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Snipers Category:Marksman Category:Main Protagonist Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with a unique weapon